Talk:Chara/@comment-36073590-20180704133156/@comment-28517148-20180731153239
@MagomaevaAmina Actually your Robert Cialdini said its was related to influence, not manipulation Manipulating someone is natural result of having influence over that person. It really doesn't matter which term is being used since both give the same result. Where its says that idolisation is a way to manipulate? (...) I saw it nowhere so give me YOUR FREAKING sources. 4. Authority - People will tend to obey authority figures, even if they are asked to perform objectionable acts - wikipedia. It is there, really can't you see it? Also, for clarity: idol, authority, friend are different descriptions for the same, a person that has influence on others. It doesn't matter which one I choose since effect is still the same - having the influence and manipulating in good or bad way. So, here is my source. I'm surprised you didn't get it. I already showed that their goal to free monsters was genuine The fact is the monsterkind doesn't need freeing, especially when it costs someone's life, reasons to do it are very questionable and overall outcome is actually harmful: I did the right thing. If I killed those humans... We would have had to wage war against all of humanity - Asriel. our plan is failed rifht? - I reject this due to its ambiguity - it can be interpreted as the plan they both created as well as the plan they both just tried to accomplish. Hence, it wont work as proper evidence and cannot be used as argument. Not only the definition it's self of manipulation... doesn't fit but Chara confirmed that Asriel went along the plan because of his own will "our plan is failed rifht? ", they confirmed they doesn't had any control over his decision but that he went along at his own will either they would call it "my plan". Definition does work, you just don't understand it. The main job of manipulation/having influence on someone is to "force" them to do things they don't want to do or have doubts about by convincing them to willingly do those doubtful things. Therefore, it only looks like Asriel by his own will agreed to Chara's plan, when in fact he has been manipulated: I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers - People will tend to obey authority figures, even if they are asked to perform objectionable acts. Plus nothing indicate that his idolisation was a way for Chara to have authority over him. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never! said Asriel while agreeing to Chara's questionable plan without having resonable reasons to execute it. Therefore this proves that Chara is the authority here, has influence over Asriel and manipulates him. Also idolising/treating as authority someone are both symptoms of being manipulated and the way to manipulate or having influence on someone. He basically confirms why Chara is so special for him:because they were the only one who was be able to understand him 5. Liking – People are easily persuaded by other people that they like - wikipedia. And why does he likes them? Because they understands him. And nothing implies that he doesn't want to doubt of Chara to not disappoint Chara (...) The fact that he doesn't wanted to doubt of Chara doesn't show that he doesn't wanted to disappoint Chara, only that he doesn't wanted to DOUBT of CHARA That's some mental gymnastics. The truth is that doubting someone naturally makes them disappointed because of that, so you are wrong. Chara revealing their own plan to Asriel naturally expects from him to go along with it. It is proven by Chara commiting suicide and creating strong argument that not only forces Asriel into thinking he cannot disappoint Chara but also keeps him going with the plan and never abandon it even when Asriel neither want to do that nor has good reasons to go along with it. Remember that monsterkind doesn't actually need freeing. "Rule of sympathy and affection - another way to manipulate by befriending the victim and making them to like you:" Yes I know but how its related with the game at all?? Do you mean that YOU DARE to add additional background and your headcanon to endorces your theory? Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings (in other words - close friends) - the Undertale, Liking – People are easily persuaded by other people that they like. You're a pitiful person... you're stupid... (...) ...dont insult people... Please point all my words that I used to insult you. I have said what I wanted to say. I could go on, but it seems pointless due to your overall lack of understanding, deep state of denial and harsh language (I don't want you to get banned). Therefore I will not respond to any of your further posts, unless you calm down and start talking with sense. Later!